


Follow Your Nose

by TipsyRaconteur



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hokage desk smut, Humor, Office Sex, One Shot, Scents & Smells, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyRaconteur/pseuds/TipsyRaconteur
Summary: Sakura decides to find her signature scent. Kakashi “helps”. Things get out of hand.





	Follow Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I needed a break from writing my other story so I could let some plot points percolate, so I decided to pull up this one-shot I’ve been toying with for a while. It’s a flagrant abuse of the Kakashi’s-Amazing-Nose trope, and I make no apologies for it: this is a thinly-veiled excuse for smut, because I need the practice. Mostly, I wanted to write smut without using some of the naughtier language I use in my other story, to see which style I like better. (So, this WAS true right up until I dropped a couple f-bombs. Ahahaha… *scratches head* Oops.) If you have an opinion about this, I’d love to hear it! Similarly, I have used Japanese honorifics in this story (unlike my other story), so feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Also, if you’re here because you’re one of the lovely people who followed me after reading J’accuse!, and you want to know why I’m publishing this instead of updating that story, never fear! Chapter Five is on the way, I’m hoping to publish it within the week. If you HAVEN’T read J’accuse, well then, just consider this to be a shameless plug. :3

_Monday_

“Please—I can’t take it anymore.”

Kakashi’s deep voice rang out through his office, breaking the silence, and Sakura’s eyes snapped up from the scroll that she’d been reading. She was sitting in a chair pulled up behind his desk, where they’d both been searching through several years’ worth of budget proposals in order to find out when the funding for the new hospital wing had been approved – you know, real stimulating stuff.

While Sakura had only ever intended to serve as Kakashi’s _temporary_ assistant when he’d assumed the role of Hokage, here she was almost a year later, still helping him wade through the drudgery. They had worked things out so that she went into her hospital shifts an hour later than she used to, and instead spent an hour helping him in his office every morning. Today, she had been slowly getting lulled into a kind of half-doze when Kakashi had suddenly blurted his statement out.

“Can’t take what anymore?” Sakura asked, blinking owlishly at him.

Brows furrowed, Kakashi raised both hands to cover his masked face with a groan. He couldn’t get too far from her without leaving his chair, since they were sitting close enough for their knees to almost touch, but he leaned away from her as if she had a contagious disease. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but this is unbearable… it has to stop.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at how melodramatic he was being. “Kaka— I mean, Hokage-sama, you’re not getting out of reading these budget proposals.”

He waved off the title with an annoyed look in his eyes. “Don’t call me that. And I would rather read a thousand budget proposals then have to spend one more minute smelling that sickening oil you have smeared on your wrists.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “You…” she sputtered, only barely managing to avoid calling him an ass. She felt horribly insulted, especially considering the fact that working in such close quarters with Kakashi again had made her… realize some things. Such as the fact that Kakashi was a man. An attractive man. And having an attractive man call your smell ‘sickening’ wasn’t exactly the highlight of any woman’s day. Grasping at something to say that _didn’t_ involve profanity, she added, “How do you know where I have it smeared?”

He gave her a look that told her that she was asking a stupid question. And really, she was – she already knew he had an extremely sensitive nose. 

“Every time you move your hands I can smell it. What the hell is that, sandalwood oil? It smells awful on you.” His hand, housed in its usual fingerless glove, snatched her arm and tugged it close, and when he brought her wrist to his masked nose, her fingertips brushed the choppy strands of hair hanging over his ear. His breath puffed hot against the sensitive skin of her wrist through the thin fabric of his mask, and his voice was barely a murmur as he continued, as if talking to himself. “This is literally the worst that sandalwood has ever smelled.”

Despite the fact that he was obviously insulting her, something about the low tone of his voice made a small shiver run down her spine, and he noticed, raising a brow at her. When she blushed, his eyes narrowed and took on a mischievous gleam that she didn’t trust in the slightest. “Of course, maybe you’re just _trying_ to get me to smell you,” he said teasingly.

She scowled at him, deciding to ignore his insinuation and hoping he wouldn’t read too much into her increasingly red face. It was hard, because she couldn’t remember Kakashi ever using that teasing tone before. “What’s wrong with sandalwood? Lots of people like sandalwood.”

His fingers didn’t loosen, but rather tightened almost imperceptibly as he took one more sniff of her wrist, looking like he was smelling something significantly more unpleasant. Like a dead body. Shaking his head, he cringed, and she heard him make a little ‘bleh’ sound behind his mask. “There’s nothing wrong with sandalwood… normally. But every perfume smells different depending on who’s wearing it, and there is _definitely_ something wrong with sandalwood _on you_.” His tone was calm and matter-of-fact, as if it was just an established rule of the universe that sandalwood smelled bad on her.

This time Sakura yanked her arm back, harder than she needed to, and nearly spilled herself out of her chair. “So, what, you’re saying it’s me?” she sputtered, her voice climbing higher. “I smell bad?!” She fought the urge to slap him – the last thing she needed was to get on some ANBU watchlist.

He held his hands up in what would probably have been a placating manner, if he wasn’t clearly enjoying her irritation. “That’s just it. You never smell bad – but you usually don’t wear perfume that is completely wrong for you.” He paused, thinking. “You usually don’t wear perfume at all, actually.”

Taking a tentative sniff at her wrists, Sakura pouted. He was right, she didn’t usually wear perfume. It had become a mild obsession for her ever since her twentieth birthday, when Ino had gone on and on about the ‘signature scent’ she wore. Sakura had shrugged it off at first, but then Tenten had mentioned _her_ favorite perfume, and then Hinata had surprisingly chimed in with her own contribution. It had made Sakura feel like she was missing out on some important part of femininity, and she’d resolved to try out perfumes until she found one she liked. Sandalwood oil had seemed like a good choice for her: simple, subtle, and not too girly. Prior to this she had only tried it on at home, though – today was the first day she’d put any on before heading to the office, in the mistaken thought that it would brighten her day.

She hadn’t thought about finding a perfume that her stupid Hokage would like. _Stupid, sexy Hokage_ , an unhelpful inner voice added, which Sakura strove to ignore. It didn’t really work, though – try as she might to deny it, she did find him sexy, and him not liking her perfume really bothered her.

Resigned, Sakura gave a sigh and stood up out of her chair. “I’ll go wash it off,” she said glumly.

Kakashi creased his eyes at her. “Don’t look so down. I promise I’ll always be here to tell you when you smell horrible.”

She made a rude gesture in his direction as she walked out the door to go wash her wrists, slamming it behind her so she didn’t have to hear him chuckling to himself.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Sakura had been in the Hokage office for nearly twenty minutes, but there was still no sign of Kakashi. She was pretty sure he was trying to avoid her; she’d told him when she’d left yesterday that he needed to get all of the hospital’s budget proposals that had happened just prior to Tsunade’s inauguration and have them brought in, but when she had showed up this morning they were nowhere to be found. Currently, she was making her own list of what would need to be requisitioned from the records archives, assuming that Kakashi hadn’t even begun to make one. “He probably hid and spent all day reading _Icha Icha_ again,” she muttered to herself resentfully.

Sighing, she sat back in her chair, letting the scroll she was holding fall into her lap. She had actually been kind of excited about coming in today. Yesterday, in the name of her search to find a signature scent, she had gone to a small perfumer’s shop in one of the civilian districts after work and had come home with several new perfumes to try. The one she was wearing today had come in a simple black bottle with silver accents, and wearing its darkly sweet and slightly musky scent made her feel kind of dangerous. Today she’d sprayed it on the inside of her elbows; after his complaint yesterday about smelling her perfume every time she moved her hands, she figured she should avoid her wrists just in case he hated this one, too. But Kakashi, being a giant pain in the ass, still hadn’t shown up yet, and it was making her pout – it was no fun to wear new perfume if she wasn’t going to get a compliment on it.

Of course, it might be a good thing that he wasn’t there, since the thought of him was already distracting her enough. She’d been unable to stop replaying their conversation yesterday over and over in her mind. The way his voice had dropped to a soft, low register that she couldn’t ever remember hearing before. The way his fingertips felt like they sent little bolts of electricity into her skin to dart up and down her spine. She’d felt confused and strangely excited afterward, and was slightly disturbed by her overwhelming need to repeat the experience.

Mostly, she thought about when she had shivered, and the look he’d given her afterward. A _knowing_ look – like, in that moment, he understood something about her that she couldn’t grasp herself. It made her wonder what he was thinking about… and what he thought _she_ was thinking about.

It also made her wonder what he would do if she sprayed her perfume somewhere decidedly less decent than her elbow. It was a thought that she kept trying to ignore, but it was annoyingly persistent. Would he touch her again, with fingertips that managed to be both rough and gentle at the same time? Would she feel his breath, hot and insistent against her skin?

Sakura was so absorbed in her thoughts that she startled badly when Kakashi’s amused voice cut through her thoughts to bring her back to the present. “Do you know that you’ve been staring into space for five solid minutes?” He was sitting behind his desk, sandaled feet propped up on the corner as he slouched comfortably. When the hell had he come in?

She frowned, feeling like an idiot for not noticing him sooner. “I was just thinking,” she said evasively.

“Desert island fantasy or sexy guy fantasy?” Kakashi asked, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Or sexy guy on a desert island fantasy?”

“Neither,” Sakura said waspishly. He didn’t need to know how close to the truth he was. She was already blushing, which seemed to amuse him further.

“You know,” he drawled, dropping his feet to the floor and leaning into his desk, “If you were imagining me, you can just stop it. That’s sexual harassment and I won’t have it in my office.” Propping his elbows on the desk, he set his chin in his hands and his eyes creased in a lazy smile that belied his faux serious tone.

Sakura sputtered awkwardly, feeling her face heat up even more. “I wouldn’t—"

“Hokage-sama! I simply will not let you avoid this matter any longer.” A man’s shrill voice rang through the office as a diplomat and his two aides barged in, interrupting their strange little conversation. Breathing a sigh of relief that the attention had been diverted from her, Sakura stood from her chair across from Kakashi’s desk and retreated off to the side of the room, well out of the way of whatever diplomatic incident was about to happen.

Sakura spent the next thirty minutes half focused on the scroll she was attempting to read, and half focused on the little verbal skirmish that was taking place before her. Kakashi was an… interesting politician. He was neither as courteous as the Sandaime nor as dominating as Tsunade. Instead, he was smooth and deftly manipulative, and Sakura often witnessed conversations in which Kakashi’s target ultimately came out not only agreeing with him, but thinking it was their own idea in the first place. She had no idea how he did it, but part of Kakashi’s charm lay in his ability to do things without ever seeming to do much at all, and that skill was surprisingly useful when acting as a political leader.

Eventually, Kakashi was able to work his magic, soothing bruised egos and assuring he would fix the problem – something about another diplomat’s argumentative attitude, to which Kakashi promised that he would speak to the man. As the diplomat and his aides, looking distinctly less ruffled than before, swept out of the office, Sakura let out a sigh that mirrored Kakashi’s own. Standing, she moved back toward her previous seat in front of his desk. About to sit, she paused as he pointedly cleared his throat.

When he was sure he had her attention, Kakashi raised his hand and silently crooked a finger at her, motioning for her to join him behind the desk. Sakura’s brow furrowed, but she walked around the desk to his side, ignoring the fact that something about that playfully crooked finger was making her stomach twist.

Like the day before, Kakashi loosely grabbed her wrist and tugged her arm closer to his face, this time pulling her even closer until her elbow was in front of his nose. The position forced her to have to lean over his chair, her other hand braced against the back. Her face was close enough to his choppy silver hair that she could smell his shampoo, some subtle spicy smell, and that distracted her so much that she only belatedly noticed he had been talking to her.

“What?” she said, utterly discombobulated.

His mask shifted, and Sakura had a pretty good idea that he was smiling – or maybe smirking – beneath it. “I said, you sprayed it on your elbows today. Interesting.”

His eyes were such a deep, intense grey, and she was so close to him, Sakura couldn’t seem to stop herself from being flustered. Maybe that was why his words seemed so full of suggestion. Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it again, not knowing how to respond, but luckily Kakashi continued to speak without a response from her.

“A blended perfume today. You’re stepping things up,” he remarked idly. The hand that held her wrist was warm, and the rough pads of his fingers brushed her pulse point. Sakura swallowed; was he doing that on purpose? Why did the room feel so _hot_? The fact that this was very close to her earlier daydream was not lost on her.

“Vanilla bean, orchid,” he mused, in a softer tone than before. Sakura was acutely aware of how close his mouth was to her skin, feeling the heat as he spoke. “White tea, and… sandalwood,” he finished flatly, his eyes narrowing. “Didn’t you learn your lesson about sandalwood yesterday?”

Sakura laughed somewhat breathily, nearly cringing at the sound. She sounded so… _flirty_. “I thought it wouldn’t be so bad if it was mixed in with everything else,” she said, desperately hoping that her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“It’s not,” he said lightly, and when his fingers brushed the inside of her wrist again, she let out a shaky breath. He _had_ to be doing that on purpose. Sakura had trouble concentrating on what he was saying as he continued. “What you’re wearing today is a huge improvement over yesterday, but it’s still not quite right. I think the vanilla bean might be a little too sweet, too.”

Her head was spinning between thinking about Kakashi’s close proximity and listening to the completely casual-seeming conversation about perfume. She licked lips that were suddenly dry, watching his eyes flick down to her mouth and then back up again. She fought to keep her voice even as she responded. “You probably won’t like the next one, then. It’s really sweet.”

“Is it?” he murmured quietly, and she wondered if they were still talking about the same thing. He held her gaze for a brief moment before releasing her wrist. She had to straighten to avoid letting her hand fall into his lap – because that was definitely _not_ going to help her overheated face – and she cleared her throat but found that she once again didn’t know what to say.

“Looks like it’s about time for your shift,” he said, and though his tone was light, he had that knowing look in his eyes again.

“Right,” she said hastily, retreating back to the front of his desk to where she had left her bag. Shoving a few scrolls in that she planned to read later, she straightened and gave him an awkward wave. “Well, I’ll, um, see you tomorrow,” she stuttered. Shit, she was starting to sound like Hinata.

“I look forward to it,” Kakashi said mildly, eyes creasing into his usual noncommittal smile.

Sakura made a beeline for the door, and she didn’t breathe again until she was well out of the office. The atmosphere that had sprung up around them was so charged with that strange new electric tension, and Sakura was left with a lot of questions. What the hell were they doing? Was he just messing with her? Or maybe it was all in her head?

Sakura didn’t have any answers, but she did know one thing: she was absolutely, one hundred percent, going to wear perfume tomorrow.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Pausing at the large double doors to the Hokage’s office, Sakura took a calming breath. It was early – she’d had difficulty sleeping, consumed by thoughts of what had happened in the office the day before. Tossing and turning in bed, dozing fitfully, she’d finally gotten up an hour before her alarm was set to go off. Although she’d tried to compensate by taking more time during her usual morning routine, it had still resulted in her arriving to the Hokage Tower a full half hour before her usual time.

Sakura’s stomach clenched, just like it had been doing ever since she had gotten out of the shower and made the decision to spray perfume onto either side of her neck. The one she wore today came in a glass bottle with an antique-looking illustration of a cake, and its sweet scent fell just shy of cloying, although it was a near thing.

She had no idea what had possessed her to spray it on her neck, and she was beginning to regret it, as it had resulted in her current nervous state. Sakura wasn’t sure if she was ready to escalate to the next level of this game she and Kakashi were playing. The truth was that she had very little idea of what she was doing; the more innocent part of her insisted it was just a fun game that had become a little flirtatious. The part of her that wasn’t that naïve, however, knew that what they were doing was probably much closer to seduction. She just had no idea who was seducing whom.

Exhaling, Sakura pushed the door open, feeling relief as she walked into the dark office and discovered he wasn’t there yet. Of course he wasn’t; when had Kakashi ever been early to anything? Walking into the room with more confidence, Sakura set about raising the blinds on the windows, letting early morning light flood the room. Turning, she dropped her bag in her usual chair, and set about arranging the stacks of papers on the desk into some semblance of order.

It took her almost forty-five minutes to put the various papers and scrolls first into chronological order, and then into order of importance. It was tedious work, and Sakura let her mind wander as she sorted through a sheaf of proposals. Moving around to the side of the desk, she leaned over it to add them to one of the piles.

The papers on the desk shivered beneath a sudden burst of displaced air, and Sakura heard the familiar pop of a transportation jutsu. She straightened but didn’t turn, knowing full well who it was. “Good, you’re here. I’m starting to think that we’re just not going to find the information we need in order to prove to the council that the funding was approved before the new year.” She scowled slightly as she rearranged several papers that had been disturbed by his entrance, and prepared to begin lecturing Kakashi on the stupidity of using a transportation jutsu in a room with so many important papers. Her breath caught in her throat, however, when she felt the slight warmth against her back that told her he was standing right behind her.

“If we have to, we’ll eat the losses and make up the difference somewhere else,” Kakashi said. He leaned in slightly, though not touching her, and his voice was smooth and tinged with amusement as he spoke by her ear. “Why do you smell like a dessert?”

Sakura stood very still, hyper-aware of how close he was. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she changed the subject. “You’re here early,” she said, and her voice was just a little too squeaky to be believably casual.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he replied. She wondered if he’d had trouble sleeping for the same reason she had.

“Oh,” she said weakly. “Why couldn’t you—” Sakura knew she was talking, knew she was saying _something_ , but was completely distracted by the feeling of his hand settling on her hip. His grip was light, barely there, but it sent a thrill of nervous energy through her. Sakura trailed off without really finishing her sentence, but Kakashi didn’t seem to mind.

“You didn’t answer me,” he said lightly, as if his thumb wasn’t moving in a slow circle on her hip.

“…What?” She felt kind of light-headed.

“You didn’t answer my question: why do you smell like a dessert?” She could feel the warmth of his breath in her hair. Sakura closed her eyes, and without thinking tipped her head just a little to the side, exposing her neck to him.

“…Good genes?” she quipped dizzily. When he gave a soft laugh, she could feel his chest brush against her back, and she had to fight the sudden insane urge to roll her hips back into his. Some distant part of her brain was screaming about how _weird_ this all was, this sudden flirtation with her old sensei, but every part of her that mattered was hanging on the moment, aware only of his presence behind her.

The hand that wasn’t on her hip raised, and he carded his fingers through the ends of her hair, pulling it back and off her neck. Leaning in again, Kakashi’s masked nose brushed against the skin beneath her ear, and he took a deep breath. “Let’s see what we have here,” he said in a quiet voice. “Sugar cane… coconut milk…” As he spoke, he moved his hand in her hair, absently rubbing the silky strands between his thumb and fingers, and the slight tugging sensation made her scalp tingle deliciously. “Vanilla orchid,” he continued, and his fingers twitched ever so slightly, just barely tugging her hair so that she tipped her head further. “And musk,” he finished, his voice so soft she could barely hear it, and she held back a gasp at the feeling of what she was _sure_ were his masked lips against her neck.

“You’re on to something with the orchid, I think, but this is a little too sweet for you,” he murmured against her skin. “I think you’re a bit too wild to wear something this sweet, don’t you?” As he spoke, his grip on her hip tightened slightly, his thumb slowly and deliberately stroking the waistband of her apron.

“Kakashi, I—” Sakura began huskily, unconsciously dropping the honorific, but she was interrupted.

“Good morning, Hokage-sama!” Kotetsu’s voice sang out as he swung the office door wide enough for Izumo to follow him in. Kakashi had already begun to move away, although his hand gave her hip one last unseen squeeze before releasing her.

“Good morning, Sakura,” Kotetsu continued. “Hokage-sama, If I’m not interrupting anything, I thought this would be a good time to discuss the restructuring of the guard shift protocols. I really think that if we rotate the rear guard—”

Sakura tuned out the rest, feeling overwhelmingly disappointed. Being that close to Kakashi had excited her in a way that she didn’t know she could feel around her erstwhile sensei, and she wanted nothing more than to go back to where they were before they had been interrupted and see how far things would go. She fought the urge to groan in frustration as she absently straightened already-straight papers on the desk in front of her.

“Sakura-chan,” said Kakashi, and his voice was back to normal, leaving her acutely missing the deep, velvet-smooth tone he’d had when his hands were on her. She looked at him and was sure the emotion she briefly glimpsed in his eyes was the same disappointment she felt. “We probably won’t get a chance to return to our project before your hospital shift. You can go.”

Sakura suppressed a small smile when he mentioned their “project”. Is that what they were calling it now? “Thank you, Hokage-sama,” she replied demurely, enjoying the slight cringe the title caused. He really did hate when she called him that.

Gathering her things, Sakura walked to the door and paused, glancing back. Kotetsu and Izumo were both sitting now and appeared completely absorbed in the reports they held as they rattled off suggestions. But Kakashi still stood, and his eyes were dark and intent and focused on her. Sakura bit her lip unconsciously, and didn’t miss the way his gaze traveled down to her mouth before returning to her eyes. He seemed to do that a lot, lately. Knowing that it would be strange if she stood there any longer, she gave him a smile and slipped out through the door, letting it swing shut behind her.

* * *

_Thursday_

The next morning, Sakura entered Kakashi’s office already in a high state of excitement that she was only marginally successful in hiding. All morning, she had been thinking of him, and she was kind of embarrassed by the fact that her thoughts alone had already made her a little aroused.

She was wearing her usual outfit, but the red top was unzipped just a bit more than usual, and the soft scent of today’s perfume drifted up from where she had deliberately sprayed it between her breasts. It had come in a cute glass bottle with a picture of a bird in a cage, and was a subtle, floral scent that was unlike any of the others she’d worn – it was light, but sensual, and not too sweet. Sakura really liked it.

Right now, though, it was more important to her that someone else liked it.

The rules of the game had been established now, to Sakura’s thinking. Kakashi was happy to take certain liberties – but she had to invite him first. She knew that if she came in this morning wearing no perfume, or even just wearing perfume in a less tempting location, Kakashi would take the hint and back off. They would go back to working amiably with each other, and it would never be mentioned again.

There was absolutely no way that Sakura was going to let that happen; sure, part of it was because she was stubborn and didn’t like to back down from a challenge. But she also wasn’t willing to deny the raw attraction that she felt to her former sensei, an attraction stronger than any she’d experienced before. She didn’t want the game to stop, and so had felt little reluctance as she spritzed the perfume into her modest cleavage, wanting to make sure that Kakashi got her message loud and clear.

Sakura was surprised when she stepped through the doorway and came face-to-face with Kakashi, who was in the midst of placing a scroll on a shelf not far from the door. They both stared at each other without moving as the door swung shut behind her. Fighting the urge to bite her lip, Sakura smiled shyly instead, saying, “I have a new perfume for y—”

As she’d begun to speak, Kakashi had sniffed audibly, his eyes darkening as they flicked down to her chest, and then lower. Before she had even finished, he had flash-stepped in front of her. When she cut herself off and stepped back in surprise at his sudden appearance, he followed her, until she bumped into the wall.

Bracing one arm against the wall by her head, Kakashi leaned toward Sakura’s now-blushing face, his eyes glinting in a dangerous smile as they sought hers. “You are very, very bad,” he said, his voice containing amusement and something slightly darker, and he lifted his free hand and trailed a finger over the exposed skin between her collarbones.

For some reason, she felt the need to defend herself, although he didn’t seem to be complaining. “There are worse places I could have sprayed it,” she said, trying to be coy but sounding breathless instead, as she tipped her head back against the wall to look at him. They were close enough that either one of them could easily close the distance and they would be kissing, but neither of them moved closer. His fingers reached her zipper pull, toying with it but not pulling it down.

“I’m not talking about how your perfume smells, or where it’s located,” he said softly, leaning into her and turning his face into hers, his fabric-covered nose ghosting across her temple. “I’m talking about how _you_ smell.”

Sakura’s eyes fluttered closed as he lowered his head further, nuzzling lightly into her hair. He slowly tugged on her zipper, lowering it an inch, and then two. It was exquisite torture to be so close to him – close enough to feel the heat of his body against her – and not close the final gap to press herself against him. Realizing she was holding her breath, she released it as she turned her face toward him, her cheek brushing against his jaw. “What do I smell like?” she whispered.

She felt his lips press against the upper curve of her ear, and she held back a whimper when his teeth grazed her through his mask. His voice was rougher than before when he responded. “Like you were already wet before you even walked in here.”

This time she did whimper, because he was right, this whole situation was so incredibly arousing to her that she barely knew how to handle it. Kakashi, however, seemed to have no problem handling the situation, his mouth moving downward over her neck as he pulled her zipper further down, no doubt meaning to follow his nose to where she’d sprayed the perfume.

Suddenly, he tensed and straightened, just a moment before there was a sharp rap on the door. Sakura saw anger flash through his eyes as he muttered, “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” and he quickly returned her zipper to its previous position and stepped away from her as the door swung open.

The three-man ANBU squad that surged through the door paused briefly at the sight of her, pressed up against the wall and no doubt blushing. The lead ANBU, in a bear mask, gave what might have been an embarrassed cough. “Apologies, Hokage-sama. Team Shiro reporting.” Each man fell to one knee.

Running a hand through his hair in obvious frustration, Kakashi spoke through clenched teeth. “One moment.” His hand closed loosely around her elbow, and she was grateful as he ushered her through the door – she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment under the dead-looking gazes of the ANBU operatives.

He released her once they were outside, careful not to stand too close now that they were in the hallway. Looking at her, he sighed. “I’m sorry.” Although his frustration with being interrupted was still very apparent, his eyes creased in that familiar mischievous smile as he glanced down at her chest and added, “That perfume… that’s the one. Wear it tomorrow.”

Leaning just a little closer, he softly added, “And lock the door.” In a swirl of white robes, he disappeared back through the door, shutting it behind him and leaving a dazed Sakura staring after him. Turning slowly, she walked away, feeling as if she were floating and burning at the same time.

It occurred to Sakura that neither she nor Kakashi had even attempted to make any headway in finding a solution to the village’s budgetary problems; their morning meetings were becoming little more than an excuse to further explore their burgeoning attraction. But as she walked to the hospital in decidedly damp panties, excited at the prospect of a rematch tomorrow, Sakura found that she couldn’t really bring herself to think about official matters. They paled in comparison to her thoughts about Kakashi, and the one amused thought that kept running through her mind: it seemed she had finally found her signature scent, and she couldn’t wait to wear it tomorrow.

* * *

_Friday_

Sakura’s stood outside the suddenly huge-seeming doors to the Hokage’s office and steeled herself. This was it. Unless she had managed to completely read the situation wrong – and she was pretty sure she hadn’t – she was probably about to sleep with Kakashi, or at least become a lot more intimate with him. After yesterday, she couldn’t imagine them being alone behind a locked door and being able to restrain themselves. And there was not a single doubt within her; she absolutely wanted, _needed_ , it to happen. After the slow build-up over the last four days, she felt like she could explode – and that the explosion would be the best thing she had ever felt.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped through. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting; none of the blinds were open. Good – in a ninja town, one could never know who would turn up at the window. Kakashi slouched, seemingly casually, in his chair, a stray sunbeam creeping through the blinds to play in his hair. Sakura exhaled.

When she locked the door behind her, the sound seemed to echo through the room. Blushing, she slowly crossed the office, rounding the corner of his desk to approach him from the side. The whole way, she could feel his eyes on her.

She stopped, raising her gaze to his face. His eyes met hers, and then slid downward, and when they hit her thighs and stopped, she knew he had smelled where she’d applied the perfume. This morning she hadn’t hesitated at all when she’d sprayed her wrists and then slowly dragged them high up on her inner thighs, to right below the place where her legs joined her body.

His eyelids lowered slightly, and the look he shot her beneath them was filled with molten heat. Sakura slowly shifted to the side until her thighs hit the edge of his desk. She sat on it, sliding back until the backs of her knees met the edge, smiling a little as she watched him. She wasn’t feeling nervous, exactly, but she had used up a sizeable chunk of her courage putting the perfume where she had, and she wasn’t really sure how to take the next step.

Luckily, she wouldn’t need to. Kakashi rolled his chair toward her, his hands coming up to smooth over her knees and push them apart to allow him to slide closer. The front flaps of her apron fell between her legs, leaving her thighs bare up to the hem of her shorts. She stared at him just as intently as he was staring at her, as if they were both making sure that they were actually doing this. “Sakura,” he said in that low, velvet voice. “What exactly do you want out of this?”

“…I just want you to tell me if you like my perfume,” she said in a voice that managed to only falter slightly. He responded by silently raising an eyebrow at her, and she screwed up her courage, wet her lips and continued, “And then I want you to fuck me.”

His grip on her knees got tighter, and she heard him give a soft, quick exhale, like he’d been punched. He gave her a look of such pure, unadulterated lust that she would swear she could _feel_ it. Sliding his hands higher on her thighs, he parted them further as he lowered his head, bringing his face closer to where she’d sprayed her perfume. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

She heard him take a deep breath as his other hand slid around to the inside of her other thigh, rough fingertips trailing so lightly over her skin that she shivered. “White orchid…” She almost laughed at the fact that he was still playing the game, and would have, if she hadn’t been so completely focused on the feel of his mask as he nuzzled high up on her inner thigh. Was he still not going to take it off? Did it really matter?

His other hand had slid up higher, under the top of her apron and over her hip. “Orange flower…” His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his teeth found her thigh through the mask, nibbling softly and making her gasp. He nipped her harder and she whimpered, and when his fingers curled around the top of her shorts and panties and began to pull them down, she leaned back on her elbows to allow him to pull them further.

She knew he must be able to smell her arousal as he guided her shorts and panties over her hips and then down to her thighs as she briefly lifted herself. He slid them over her knees and then down over her boots, stretching them enough to slide them completely off one leg and leaving them bunched around her other ankle. The whole time her apron stayed in place between her legs, just barely covering her.

He slowly lowered his head back between her legs, but once again he stopped high up on her inner thigh, making her want to scream or shove his face into her, or both. His heated gaze held a bit of mischief, suggesting that he knew exactly how much he was frustrating her. Both of his hands slid around to the outside of her thighs, widening her legs further as he nuzzled his face higher on her leg at a crawling pace. “Gardenia,” he murmured as he nibbled the tendon at the very top of her thigh, and the resulting moan that produced from her made a sound rumble in his throat that was almost a purr. Moving his right hand up, he hooked a finger under her apron and slowly pulled it aside, and cool air met wet flesh.

“Kakashi,” she whispered, but it came out more like a whine. She couldn’t see the bottom half of his face anymore, but she felt the knuckles of his right hand brush her as he reached up between them and pulled his mask down. She was so overheated that she didn’t even care about seeing what he looked like, she just _needed_ his mouth on her. His breath, no longer impeded by the mask, felt hotter than before as it rolled against her over-sensitized skin, and Sakura looked down at him plaintively.

Fire filled his eyes as he looked at her from between her legs, and his voice was the lowest she’d ever heard as he breathed, “Amber,” and then his eyes closed as he ran his tongue up her slick flesh, parting her slick folds and teasing at her entrance. Her breath left her in a soft cry, her back arching as she fell back lightly on her elbows.

Finally having him touch her so intimately, after what really amounted to days of foreplay, left Sakura quickly overwhelmed. She felt dizzy with pleasure, any sense of modesty long abandoned, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to submit completely to the way he made her feel. His hands were everywhere, smoothing up her thighs and hips and sliding under her shirt, but it was his wicked, teasing tongue that had her panting. As his mouth moved up and his lips closed around that perfect little inflamed bundle of nerves, at the very same time that his hand trailed down and he slid one long finger into her, she cried out for him. He soon added another finger, his smoldering eyes watching her moan as he curled his fingers inside her.

Even as he teased Sakura closer and closer to her release, it became apparent that he was intentionally torturing her, bringing her close to climax with his hot tongue and stroking fingers before backing off, breathing on her and watching her twitch beneath his ministrations.

“Kakashi, please,” she begged, and he pulled away completely, standing. Her pleas died on her lips as she saw his face for the first time. His face was fine-boned yet still distinctly masculine, his lips perfectly formed and slick with evidence of her arousal. The slow smirk that he gave her as he wiped them on the back of his hand sent another bolt of desire through her, and she reached for him, past the point of patience.

He leaned over her, his Hokage robes falling on either side of legs as he slanted his lips over hers. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he ravished her mouth, and she responded eagerly, stroking his tongue with hers before drawing it into her mouth to suck on it wantonly. He groaned against her lips, and that encouraged her to reach down and stroke his obvious erection through his pants before she began to unbutton them and tug them lower on his hips.

As she took him in her hand, hard and hot and throbbing, he abruptly gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk, and she was forced to release him when he moved his hands to grab her wrists. Guiding her back until she was laying completely on the desk, her legs coming up to squeeze his now-naked hips, he pinned her down, and she whimpered at the feel of his erection sliding over her dripping folds. His voice was darkly teasing as he whispered into her ear, “Are you sure you want me to fuck you, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes,” she pleaded, “God Kakashi, _yes_ ,” and with a low moan he finally let go of his control, pulling his hips back until they were in just the right place and then thrusting into her.

Sakura moaned at the feeling of him finally filling her, arching beneath him as he thrust deep, deeper, only giving her the briefest moment to get used to the feel of him before he started moving again. He wasn’t gentle, and she didn’t want him to be, and showed him by lifting her hips to meet his with every driving thrust. Releasing her wrists, he smoothed his hands down over her chest and stomach before gripping her hips again. The sound of her moaning for him made him briefly close his eyes in pleasure, and a rough groan ripped from his throat as he felt her walls flutter around him. She was already so close, so wet for him that he could hear it every time he thrust into her.

Sakura felt herself spiraling higher toward her peak, but she still wanted more. Reaching up with a recently freed hand, she slid her fingers into his hair and then pulled it as she drew her knees closer to her chest, allowing him even deeper. He gave out a growl and drove into her harder, just like she’d hoped he would, hitting that spot deep inside her that drove her over the edge. She came hard, almost violently arching off the desk as wave after wave of feverish pleasure coursed through her.

The sight of her writhing and the sound of her wails were his undoing, and he crashed into her with a loud groan, throbbing as he exploded inside her, his movements losing their rhythm as he gave a few final thrusts. Groaning softly, he leaned forward, his forehead on her chest as they both panted, bodies covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

She moaned quietly as soft tremors went through her in the aftermath of her orgasm, and he twitched inside her in response. Reaching up to wind her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair – gently this time – she felt the corners of her lips curl into a satisfied smile. “So, you like my perfume then?”

His answering laugh was low and roughened by lingering lust. Lifting himself up to look down at her, he gave her a lazily sly smile, and she blushed, still unused to how handsome he was. “It’s perfect.” In a few smooth movements, he curled an arm around her waist and stood, lifting and moving her as he moved back to sit in his chair, settling her sideways in his lap. They both leaned bonelessly against the back of the chair, completely spent. Her shorts and panties were still dangling from one ankle, and his pants were still loose around his hips.

Something occurred to her, and Sakura straightened, feeling a frisson of panic. “What if someone heard us?”

Kakashi pointed across the office, near the door, and Sakura turned to follow the gesture. There, near the entrance to the office, was a seal that she hadn’t noticed before. “Soundproof seal,” Kakashi remarked with a twinkle in his eyes. He obviously hadn’t had any doubts about what would happen today.

Sakura sighed with relief and relaxed, leaning into him again. Humming contentedly, she leaned her forehead against his neck, and he rested his head atop hers. After a few short, peaceful moments, she heard him laugh again and she smiled. “What?”

His warm hand smoothed up and down her back slowly as he responded. “I’d suspected for awhile that you were a lot naughtier than you pretend to be,” he drawled teasingly.

“Oh, it gets worse than that,” she teased back as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Show me,” he murmured, dipping his head lower to place a lingering kiss on her neck.

“I thought that I just did?” she laughed, pulling away from him to look at his face.

She was surprised to find that he had a completely serious expression as he reached up to lightly run a few strands of his hair between his fingers, his eyes on hers. “I mean, I want you to _keep_ showing me,” he said quietly.

“Oh,” she said cleverly. A slow smile crept over her lips. “Okay.”

Leaning in, Kakashi pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that started gentle and grew quickly into something much more intense. They both knew that they were pushing it, because it was only a matter of time before someone came seeking the Hokage’s attention, but they couldn’t seem to help themselves. Sakura made a mental note to herself – next time, they were doing this somewhere where they could take their time.

They finally separated and dressed, Sakura giggling as Kakashi tried fruitlessly to straighten her mussed hair. Eventually, they both managed to look as if they hadn’t just been ravenously fucked, and their timing couldn’t have been better as a sharp knock came at the door and the handle rattled as someone tried to come in. Not wanting to be seen coming out of his office after the door had been obviously locked, Sakura prepared to slip out the window in the fashion of a true ninja, but she paused and called Kakashi’s name.

“You never had to actually touch me to smell my perfume, did you?” she asked.

“Not even a little,” he said with an unrepentant smirk before he pulled up his mask and turned away to walk toward the door.

Sakura darted off toward the hospital, unable to keep a silly smile from creeping over her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of the sandalwood oil, all of the perfumes described in this story are actual perfumes made by Tokyo Milk. They just happened to be what I had lying around for inspiration. The perfumes used were Tainted Love (for Tuesday), Let Them Eat Cake (for Wednesday), and Song In D Minor (For Thursday and Friday). I should probably apologize for unintentionally turning this into an advertisement for their products, but I’ve decided to lean into it. Wear Tokyo Milk – Kakashi will fuck you! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
